


A Talk

by Yutyr



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yutyr/pseuds/Yutyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Sapphire have a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's been in my head for a while and I really wanted to write it. Plus, I think the world needs more Lapis x Sapphire.

Lapis sits on top of the silo, looking at the blue sky, her knees near her face and her arms wrapped around them. She was thinking to herself, about all that's happened these past few days. Finally being free from Jasper, deciding to stay on Earth, trying to get along with Peridot, playing 'baseball'. Then she thought about.... her.

'She's here, but why doesn't she talk to me? Doesn't she still...'

"Lapis!" 

She gets on her hands and knees and leans to look at the ground to see Steven in front of the silo, a big smile on his face, most likely excited about something.

"What are you doing up there?" He yells up at her. 

"I'm just... thinking about something." She replies.

"Well, can you come down here?" Steven asks.

"Alright." Lapis says before summoning her wings and giving a big flap then gliding down to the ground next to Steven.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Steven asks curiously.

"Oh.... It was nothing." Lapis said, trying to hide the fact that it was something.

"Well, do you need anything? Garnet said I need to take really good care of you." Steven happily said.

"Garnet?" She asked, giving a surprised look.

"Yeah, she's been kinda worried about you." He said. 

"Well... There's something that I really need." Lapis said, rubbing her arm.

"What is it?" 

"I... need to talk to Sapphire." She said, looking at Steven with desperate eyes.

"Sapphire? Did you know Sapphire?" Steven asked, stars in his eyes.

"Well, yeah, we were... in Blue Diamond's court together." Lapis said, looking down at the excited boy.

"I'll try to get her, I don't know if her and Ruby want to be separated." He replied.

"Alright, thanks." Lapis said before Steven walked away to get her. "Oh, Steven!"

"Hmm?" Steven looked back.

"Tell her that I need to see her alone." She said.

"Alright!" He said before excitingly running back to the temple.

"I hope she does..." Lapis mumbled before forming her wings and flying back up to the top of the silo. 

She remembered back to the baseball game, when Ruby and Sapphire were flirting.

"We used to do that..." she said quietly before sitting down and looking down at her knees.

Lapis remembered back on homeworld, in Blue Diamond's court when her, Sapphire, and Sapphire's three Ruby guards would get together. It was mostly her and Sapphire, the Rubies would just protect them, hardly conversing with the two. How times have changed. She thought back to the Ruby that Sapphire is with, how they talked to one another, how they acted towards each other, how they kissed... Lapis held her head with both of her hands and lowered her eyebrows, gritting her teeth. 

That used to be them and Sapphire didn't even care that she was there. She didn't even look at her when she and the other gems were in the barn, hiding from the Rubies. Lapis laid down on the silo, looking up at the blue sky. Steven's been gone for a while, how long? Thirty minutes? An hour? It felt like forever, when is she getting here?

"Lapis." A familiar voice called up to her. 

Lapis' eyes widened and she gasped as she heard it. 

"Sapphire?" She called back down, quickly looking down to see that it was the small blue gem.

Her frown turned into a smile as she formed her wings again, giving a big flap and gliding down to the ground, in front of Sapphire.

"Hello Lapis. Steven said that you needed to see me." Sapphire calmly said, hands folded neatly in front of her lap, keeping a straight face.

"Yeah... I need to talk to you." She said to her fellow blue gem, blushing a little.

"What would you like to talk about?" The small, blue gem asked.

"Why..." Lapis stuttered, thinking about what to say. "Why haven't you said anything to me before now?" 

"I thought you might have wanted to be alone. You were with Jasper for months, I didn't think that you wanted anyone." She answered, still keeping the same position that she was in.

"What about in the barn a couple days ago or during the baseball game? You could have said something to me then." Lapis snapped back, feeling a little mad. "Instead you spent all of your time with that stupid Ruby." She muttered.

"Lapis, what we had died out long ago. We broke up nearly six-thousand years ago." The tiny gem replied, somehow keeping her same calm face.

"But you didn't have to keep rubbing it in my face during that game! Didn't you think I would see? Didn't you think I would care?!" The taller gem yelled, feeling very angry and turning away from the small gem.

"I thought you would have moved on like I have." Sapphire said, gently grabbing her wrist. 

Lapis turned back to see the small, blue gem behind her, moving her bangs to show her single eye. Her one, single, beautiful blue eye.

"I still care. I had to almost force Ruby to stay up with me almost every day for the past few months just so we can find you." She said before holding her hands. "I know that you're jealous of Ruby, her and I are not splitting up any time soon. You need to move on."

"I've tried. It's not the same." Lapis said, looking down at Sapphire, looking in her eye.

"Ruby's jealous too. She keeps thinking that I'm going to get back with you. I know that you would really want that, but I love Ruby too much." She said, looking in her eyes. "Please understand Lapis."

"I.... I understand." Lapis said confidently. "We could still be friends, right?" She smiled and cocked her head.

"Of course we can." Sapphire said, smiling up at the taller gem. "I need you to come down here first."

"Alright." The taller gem said before kneeling down to be eye level with the smaller gem.

Sapphire placed a hand on Lapis' cheek, caressing it before leaning forward and placing her lips on the other gem's. Lapis' eyes widened as they kissed, but slowly closes them as it went on, putting her hands on Sapphire's cheeks. Like the older days. Like on homeworld. Sapphire released the taller gem, looking her in the eyes, Lapis being lost for words.

"Why did you...?" 

"I thought that you might have wanted one last kiss." Sapphire interrupted.

"Thank you... Sapphy." Lapis smiled as she got back up, looking down at the small gem.

"I'll talk to you another time." The small, blue gem smiled back before waving goodbye and walking back to the temple.

Lapis waved back, giving a smile as Sapphire left. 

"I needed that." She said to herself, standing there.

She no longer thought about her and Sapphire. She now thought about the future. What her and Steven were going to do, where she would go to next, what she can do around this place. 

She was glad she had this talk.


End file.
